A Tale To Remember
by MissReaperMan
Summary: NOT A VA STORY! First chapter of my own story, I just want to know what all the VA fans think. Its really cool and all my friends love it! please read and review, I really want your criticism.


A nightwalker. That's what I am. I always have been, and I always will be. Forever.

It wasn't always this way-not exactly. Now, I know what you're thinking: _I just contradicted myself_. But no, I didn't. I used to be able to walk in sunlight with hardly any troubles, whatsoever. Now it causes me extreme pain. Like jumping headfirst into open flames. I shy away from the light, in fear of what it might bring. I try to stay in the shadows as much as possible, but I live within human society, so it is difficult to stay off of their radar.

Mostly they go around, not suspecting a thing. They think all pure vampires have been erased. They think the Blue Bloods are gone-that we're an extinct species. But they're wrong. They missed one: _me!_

For almost a century they have been hunting my kind, like we're some kind of vermin. They think the Blue Blood vampires are a threat to their society. And really, I can't say that they're wrong. We are. We're dangerous. They were right to kill us off. We're a threat to them, as well as each other.

I still drink blood of course. I need more than I used to, but I can't get the amount I need, so I try to eat more human food than I need. I used to love it, but now? It tastes bland, horrible. I basically starve myself-which is extremely dangerous.

Living on the fringes of society is quite hard to do. I used to go to an academy. One for my previous race. But not anymore. I don't belong with them; I'm a pure vampire, whereas _they_ are not. I am a Blue Blood. They are underlings-not even half of what I am. They have never accepted us, but they're definitely a lot more generous than humans are. If I went back they would surely shun me if they found out. Send me away. I'm not sure I could take that kind of rejection.

I knew that they would be worried about me. They had every right to be. I was part of that school, I was important(not to mention their responsibility). But I just couldn't take it. Times were hard and I was under stress, I just needed a break from it all. They didn't have much of a choice when it came to me leaving. I would of left even without their permission. And anyway, I was only going to be gone for two months. _Ha!_ Two months. I've been gone a fair bit longer than that. I've been gone for six months. And I simply wasn't going back.

There's a reason as to why we're called 'Blue Bloods' and 'Pure Ones'. Our blood is pure. Untainted by human DNA. It is clean and sterile. Our blood also happens to be the colour blue. We are cold blooded creatures, our temperature way below that of a human. We also got the name 'Blue Bloods' because of our lineage. Vampires have always been rich, powerful, superior. We lord ourselves over others with our pale skin, speed and agility, our strength beyond that of any mortal. That was until some of us started to breed with mankind. The incubus' and the 'succubi'. That's where the 'Halflings' came from. They grew and grew from one or two, here and there, now they're a significant part of the population. Even though they tend to live on the fringes of human society, they're still a part of it. I'm not sure how long that will last though.

When the humans eradicated all bar the last of the pure vampires, the Halflings began to move further from human society, in fear that they too would soon be hunted down. I wouldn't say they were fools for it though, their paranoia was reasonable.

One thing I'll say about true vampirism, it's not easy getting used to. And coming from me-someone who already drank blood, moved faster than a human and was stronger too-I think that's saying something about the change you go through. There were things even I didn't know, and I'm someone who knows a lot about my races history. I knew we were blue blooded creatures, but one thing that shocked me, after I first drank a creature's blood, it filled my veins, mixing the sapphire blue and the fresh, deep crimson to make a very strange violet. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

It faded after a few hours, returning to blue, but I still didn't know why it had happened. After the second time it clicked as to why. I remember being told the legends about the blue bloods and their 'powers'. The true vampires are said to have powers. We were never told what kind, as no one knew, nobody even knew if those powers were real.

I found out the hard way that they are. I didn't find out about the power I gained for a month or so after my turning. I was just in bookstore, the clerk asked me what I was looking for, I couldn't quite describe what exactly that was, but when I accidently brushed her arm, I showed her an image, my thoughts.

She thought she was imagining it, but she wasn't. I found that with just the lightest brush of someone's skin I can show everyone in the room what I want. My thoughts, feelings, anything. Memories, things I want to happen. It never ceases to amaze me the changes I've undergone.

I remember that night clearly. I don't think I could ever forget, and I'll be living for eternity.

I was just walking, walking down the streets, headed back to my hotel room for the night when I walked past an alley. Not at all surprising considering I was in London. I was just passing when I was grabbed. I wanted to cry out, scream-something. But I couldn't as there was a hand clamped firmly over my mouth. A very cold hand.

All my years of training couldn't of prepared me for something like this. I'd never actually been in close proximity to a blue blood. And frankly I never wanted to. They didn't like us, we didn't like them-end of story. Things never end well when we're placed together-that's why we were trained for combat. So how could I have expected a random attack such as this? It was totally uncalled for and completely unnecessary. So was dragging me backwards into the alley.

But that's what was happening. And I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

Before I knew it I was pressed against a wall, one hand still pressed over my mouth, muffling my protests and cries for help, and another holding me to the wall. Those hands were cold and pale, paler than my own. A face hovered inches from mine. Midnight black hair cloaked his face while haunted green eyes stood out in stark contrast. He was looking me up and down, assessing every possible angle, every detail. I tried struggling, making an attempt to break free, but his hold never faltered, not once. At last he sought my eyes, staring into their depths, looking for some meaning, some ray of hope. Apparently he managed to find something as he began speaking in frantic, hushed whispers.

"You, you must be the one. You are the one to save our kind. I am the last, they know I am the last-but I am not. You must find them. You must save us. You have been chosen by the gods to save our race. For this you must be turned. Our people will once again rise, you will save us, you _must_. You will be the last but still be unknown. Stay away, stay away and find The Old. If you find The Old you will save us all. Now," He looked steadily into my eyes. "It is time. _It must be done_."

With that he bit down on my neck. It was almost like some sick, demented kiss-only one filled with pain. His hand slipped slightly over my mouth so my cry was heard. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything to forget this pain.

He held me tightly to the wall so I couldn't move, all I could feel was the searing, ripping agony that swelled through my body from my neck. He would sink his fangs further into my flesh, then would slowly pull back, sucking, draining me of blood. It went over and over in a repetitive motion, each time the pain grew worse.

Slowly, I began to get faint flashes of dizziness. It grew and grew to just being simply drowsy. I slumped. I couldn't help it. It felt as if my body weighed a tonne. I felt myself being lowered gently to the ground, with the razor sharp fangs still embedded into my flesh. He removed his hand from my mouth, obviously unworried that I would cause any commotion now. I felt my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, they began to droop and I let out a long, drawn out moan. Succumbing to the black oblivion that was so tempting.

I heard a faint tearing sound, almost like ripping flesh, but I couldn't be sure. Suddenly something was forced upon my mouth and my initial reaction was to reject it, but it didn't budge. Something hot and wet began to drip slowly into my mouth. I didn't like it. I wanted it to go away. I tried to force it, but all that did was make more of that liquid drip into my mouth, it gradually made its way down the back of my throat.

That's when its taste began to change.

It went from something gluggy and bitter, suddenly turning sweet and delectable. I wanted more of it. No, _needed_. It was my every desire, my only thought.

I latched onto that arm with both hands, digging my nails in. I drew in more and more hungrily, till I could barely feel, or think. Nothing seemed to stay. Things went unbelievably silent. There was no light, nothing.

That was, until I woke, coughing and spluttering.

I took in my surroundings. I was in an alley. It was cold and dark. I was aware of far off voices-in the distance. My head wasn't resting on the hard cobblestones of the alley, it was resting in someone's lap.

I shot up immediately, going into a defensive crouch.

I could see the man that had turned me standing a mere five feet away. He just stood, staring in wonder and awe at his new creation.

I could feel a sensation making its way through my body, not knowing what exactly it was I promptly ignored it. He took a slow, hesitant step forward, cautious of my reaction. When I didn't make any move of retreat he took a few more hasty steps. I backed away. I ended up moving much faster than I had intended. Before I knew it I was at the very back of the alley, deep in the shadows and the darkness.

His mouth moved but I didn't hear what it was that he said as my mind was swimming with the newly found information that I was now a pure vampire. I could hear voices coming closer and closer, I went to take a step forward, but he motioned for me to stay back. I didn't want to trust him, but something deep inside me forced me to stay where I was. I realised that was a good thing because people began flooding the entrance to the alley. A mob, swarming on him.

Some were cheering, others jeering. Some were shouting things like; "The last of the bloody pure ones," and "They're as good as dead!". One man even shouted "Rip 'im apart, _burn_ the pieces, then we'll be rid of their vermin kind _forever!_".

It was too horrible to watch, and yet, I couldn't take my eyes away. It was like I had to watch this, no matter how horrific, I needed to see.

They held him down, all of their strength combined seemed to be just enough to keep him down. He started writhing in fear and terror, shouting in some unknown foreign language. The man who appeared to be the leader readied a dagger, it looked like it was made of pure iron, engraved with religious carvings, perhaps in Latin. He began to scream and tremble, then, without mercy, the dagger was plunged deep into his heart. I could barely stop myself from crying out, telling them to stop, but somehow I did.

He let out a long, high pitched wail, a plea for mercy before it was cut off and he slumped, dead.

Blood poured out from the wound in his chest, it began forming a pool around him, ever increasing in size. The group began speaking in hushed whispers, moving around the body cautiously.

The smell, my enhanced senses were working in overdrive. A hunger, a deep set hunger started forming in the pit of my stomach while a burnings sensation clawed its way around my throat. I realised what this was; _thirst_. Pure vampire thirst. I needed to feed, I was a newborn, a fledgling, I was in dire need of something to quench my thirst.

It took all my willpower not to leap out then and feed on the humans.

Once the flow of his blood ceased they wrapped him up in a thick white cloth and carried him away-most likely to burn him-muttering things about coming back later to clean it all up. With a start I realised that it was my blood pooled along the ground. He had drank from me before he died. It was like I was seeing my life laid out before me, my _mortal_ life.

Time passes. It always does. Just not in the way you expect.

I fled the scene after the crowd had dispersed. I just couldn't take seeing that any longer. I knew there was no going back after this. Nothing I tried to do would change that.

I left London that night, packing my bags and heading away. I didn't won't to stay in that city. I had baggies of blood that I had brought from school, so as to survive, I knew they wouldn't last much longer though. So I stole what I could or went without, just living on human food, I killed a few animals even-but even that wouldn't satisfy.

After living a week of this life I found a note in my pocket. In the pocket of the jeans I was wearing when I was turned.

It read;

_My dear,_

_I am most dreadfully sorry that I had to turn you, if there was another way I would have resorted to that. But it has been prophesized._

You_ my dear are the one who will restore our kind. Humans have wiped us out in fear, I am the last, so I must turn you as they are hunting me and have managed to track me down. But know, there is an ancient place, an ancient place where the pure ones still exist. They are not like the kind that roamed the world amongst human kind, they are different, they do not kill._

_You are destined to find them, if you do not, I'm afraid society will crumble. The Halflings will too be eradicated, then humans will fight amongst themselves. The world will be destroyed._

_No matter what, I know you will save our race, no matter what it takes, you will._

_The Earth's fate is in your hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Aelfric Dale_

I have been researching on this topic since being turned. It's been four months, I haven't found much, hardly anything at all.

It was annoying, considering who my parents were, that I couldn't find any leads. I was a great student at school, now I couldn't find anything.

People always expected me to do great things. My parents were amazing people, everyone thought I was just like them. As for me? I don't think I'm anything like them. My father is exceptionally powerful, even with the humans. England has it's queen, but with us, we still live under her rule but we have our own Minister. My mother is the Minister's right hand man-or woman. She advices them, helps rule our society, everything like that. The only problem is she's always busy. Never having time for me.

I was raised by my mother and father, my father while my mother worked. That was, until they got a divorce. I never knew the real reason behind it. I haven't seen my father since I was twelve years old.

They sent me to school after the divorce, mom was always too busy to visit, dad made the occasional visit, but stopped after six years.

They just left me there when I was six, I'm seventeen now. I grew to call that place home. Now I don't have any.

I'm hoping though, one day I'll find that place. That place with more of the pure ones, to find they're not extinct. Because I am _not_ turning anyone. I would never give this fate to someone. No one deserves to be forcibly turned. No one.

So now I'm just searching. Travelling from town to town in search of the ancient city of the vampires. Yay. I know that one day I'll find it. No matter what, I will. After all, I am Evette Priscilla Elysha-Marie Gilmore, I am nothing if not efficient.


End file.
